Who's That Girl?
by Bela Waterfall
Summary: O que pode acontecer quando algo muito ruim está para acontecer?
1. A outra garota

**Who's That Girl?**

_"E essa tempestade um dia vai acabar..."_

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – A Outra Garota**

Jump City. A cidade de vilões e heróis, onde a justiça sempre prevaleceria devido à um grupo de adolescentes chamado Jovens Titãs, os protetores do mundo. Todos os cinco integrantes eram diferentes uns dos outros, cada um era de um lugar diferente do planeta ou do Universo.

_Robin._ Líder do grupo, chamado de o menino prodígio. Seu nome na verdade era Dick Grayson, ex-integrante do trio dos "Grayson Voadores" onde se destacava. Seus pais foram mortos em uma apresentação quando a corda sabotada rompeu-se e caíram de uma altura muito grande. Foi adotado pelo milionário Bruce Wayne e acabou descobrindo que o mesmo era o Batman, o cavaleiro das Trevas. Tornou-se Robin logo depois.

_Cyborg. _O meio-robô. Seu nome na verdade era Victor Stone. Filho de pais cientistas, gostava muito mais de praticar esportes do que observar o que seus pais faziam. Estava treinando para ingressar nos Jogos Olímpicos quando ocorreu um acidente no laboratório de sua casa, sua mãe morreu e ele ficou gravemente ferido. Seu pai não queria vê-lo morrer e por isso utilizou de toda a tecnologia que podia para construir peças mecânicas e substituir partes do corpo de seu filho. Tornou-se Cyborg assim.

_Mutano. _O metamorfo. Seu nome na verdade era Garfield Logan. Filho de pais geneticistas e viajava ao redor do mundo com eles. Em uma das viagens, ao ficar longe sua mãe, viu um macaco verde de uma espécie muito rara. Quando aproximou-se, o animal o mordeu e o fez contrair uma doença rara, a febre verde, onde morreria horas depois de ter sido mordido. Seu pai conseguiu arrumar um jeito de salvá-lo, mas ele não se recuperou com completo, sua pele continuava verde e recebeu o dom de se transformar em qualquer animal que quisesse. Passou um tempo na Patrulha do Destino, mas logo os abandonou e ingressou nos Jovens Titãs. Tornou-se Mutano desse jeito.

_Ravena._ A telepata. Seu nome na verdade era Rachel Roth. Filha de um pai demônio e uma mãe humana, foi criada em Azarath por monges. Tinha que meditar todos os dias para evitar a profecia de seu nascimento de trazer o fim do mundo. Seus poderes eram controlados pelas emoções. Nunca aceitou seu destino e por isso ingressou nos Jovens Titãs para fazer o bem e ajudar os outros. Tornou-se Ravena.

_Starfire._ A Princesa. Seu nome na verdade era Koriand'r: Kory Anders. Tudo o que sabem dela é que era a princesa de Tamaran, um planeta em outra galáxia. E também que possuía uma irmã chamada Blackfire. Nada sabiam de seu passado... Talvez seus segredos estivessem prontos para serem revelados.

Um dia como qualquer outro se passava em Jump City, todos estavam atarefados com alguma atividade: Mutano jogava video-game com Cyborg, Ravena lia um livro de mitologia na sala e Starfire procurava Robin pela Torre. Após algum tempo de procura, resolveu perguntar aos seus amigos, já que estava ficando bem tarde.

— Amigos, vocês viram o Robin? — questionou com os olhos cheios de preocupação, com as duas mãos juntas esperando uma resposta positiva.

—Ele nos disse que ia sair e se mandou. — respondeu Mutano, dando de ombros e continuando a jogar, sem tirar os olhos da grande tela.

Subitamente, a porta da Torre se abre para revelar o menino prodígio... e uma menina com ele.

—Cheguei! — disse bem alto para todos ouvirem.

Seus companheiros foram ao seu encontro e com uma extrema curiosidade, a garota alienígena aproxima-se de Robin e procura entender porque ele está acompanhado de uma garota que nunca tinha visto.

—Quem é essa? — perguntou a tamaraniana, o olhando firmemente e observando algo de estranho em seu jeito de olhar.

—Ah, claro. Esqueci de apresentar. Titãs, essa é a minha nova namorada, Lindsay. — recebeu olhares chocados.

O chão saiu dos pés de Starfire, segurou as lágrimas para ninguém a ver chorando. Como ele podia fazer aquilo com ela? Arrumar outra alguém com ela tão perto? Será que ele não percebia o quanto aquilo a feria? Queria sair dali o mais depressa possível, arrumou logo uma desculpa qualquer.

—Muito prazer. — odiava ter que ser falsa, mas era preciso. — Agora preciso voltar aos meus aposentos, Silkie precisa ser alimentado. — Com isso correu para fora da sala e entrou em seu quarto, trancando a porta em seguida.

Voltando aos outros Titãs, ninguém entendeu a reação da amiga, ninguém tirando Ravena. Sabia muito bem que a menina de olhos verdes gostava muito de seu líder.

—Com licença, vou meditar... — disse com toda educação e frieza ao mesmo tempo e retirou-se do recinto para parar em frente à uma porta de aço.

Ouviu ruídos de alguém mexendo em um rádio e o volume foi colocado no máximo. Uma voz angelical e harmoniosa pode ser ouvida pela telepata.

_There were places we would go at midnight_

_There are secrets left nobody else would know_

_There's a reason but_

_I don't know why_

_I don't know why_

_I don't know why_

_I thought they all belong to me_

Aquela letra possuía um significado tão grande que não saberia como classificá-la.

_CHORUS:_

_Who's that girl?_

_Where's she from?_

_No, she can't be the one_

_That you want_

_That has stolen my world_

_It's not real_

_It's not right_

_It's my day_

_It's my night_

_By the way, who's that girl?_

_Living my life_

_Oh, no_

_Living my life_

Ravena usou seus poderes para se teletransportar para o quarto de sua amiga, onde a viu cantando e chorando ao mesmo tempo, com toda a força de seu ser.

_Seems like everything's the same around me_

_Then I look again and everything has changed_

_I'm not dreaming so_

_I don't know why_

_I don't know why_

_I don't know why_

_She's everywhere I want be_

Entendeu exatamente o que Starfire queria dizer... Sentia a mesma coisa com certa pessoa.

_CHORUS_

_I'm the one_

_Who made you laugh_

_Who made you feel_

_And made you sad_

_I'm not sorry_

_For what we did_

_For who we were_

_I'm not sorry_

_I'm not hurt_

Como alguém conseguia expressar-se tão bem em palavras? Ainda mais cantando?

_REPEAT CHORUS_

_Oh, no_

_Livin' my life_

Depois que a música foi parando e o silêncio reinou, a alienígena caiu em prantos encima de seu travesseiro. A última vez que tinha chorado foi quando... Não, não queria lembrar, era doloroso demais.

A garota de cabelo roxo foi ao lado de sua amiga, sentou-se em sua cama e tentou confortá-la. Sabia que não era bem nisso, mas não custava tentar. A tamaraniana sempre estava lá quando precisava, seria injusto não retribuir o favor.

—Star? — chamou lentamente, era uma iniciativa.

—Raven, ele não me ama. — virou-se para olhá-la e continuou chorando. — Eu pensei que talvez... — suas mãos tremiam e a telepata percebeu.

—Starfire, você tem que se acalmar, ficar assim não irá resolver as coisas. — suspirou. — Ele é um idiota. — disse com a maior naturalidade e tirou o capaz para poder observar melhor a adolescente. — Que tal dar um passeio pela cidade? Isso me acalma quando não consigo meditar aqui na Torre.

—Eu vou tentar... — murmurou a outra, levantando e enxugando as lágrimas que haviam escorrido em seu lindo rosto macio. — Obrigada Ravena. — agradeceu com uma voz amável, típica de sua personalidade e deu-lhe um pequeno sorriso. — Obrigada por sempre me ajudar...

—Amigas servem para isso... — alegou a menina e parou para pensar. — Não é? — deu um quase sorriso.

As duas saíram do quarto rumo ao salão principal. Starfire resolveu que teria que encarar Robin uma hora ou outra, era inevitável. Sua companheira foi até o sofá, pegou o livro e continuou sua leitura calmamente. Os meninos retornaram a jogar e o menino prodígio estava conversando com sua namorada na cozinha. A tamaraniana seguiu rumo ao portão de ferro e aço que protegia a entrada da Torre Titã.

—Aonde você vai? — perguntou um líder, curioso ao vê-la passar.

—Dar uma volta. — respondeu ríspida, o que fez o jovem estranhar.

—Eu vou com você, então...

—Não precisa. — disse seca e o fitou. — Eu vou sozinha. — saiu logo em seguida.

Ao se ver livre de todos, começou a voar pela cidade observando as várias pessoas que passavam pelas ruas. Algumas andavam de um jeito preocupado e outras agiam descontraidamente com os amigos, dando risadas. Inspirou profundamente e parou para descansar em um teto de um grande edifício, seus cabelos esvoaçavam com o vento agitado. Será que sua vida nunca iria mudar? Pensamentos começaram a entrar em sua mente, e se essa garota fosse uma ameaça para o time ou... Fosse aliada de algum inimigo?

—O que uma gracinha dessas faz aqui?

Aquela voz tinha parado o seu pensar. Conhecia bem aquela voz grossa e suave ao mesmo tempo.

—X, pensei que você não estivesse mais na cidade. — declarou, mas não virou-se para olhá-lo.

—O Robin te fez alguma coisa, não fez? — inquiriu e aproximou-se mais dela. — Nunca a vi andando pela cidade sem companhia.

Ela virou-se para mirá-lo e arrependeu-se logo em seguida, o rapaz estava muito próximo, conseguiu sentir sua respiração quente em sua face. Queria sair dali, porém... Algo a impedia de se mexer, não sabia exatamente o que era, só sabia que era algo mais poderoso.

Foi o momento de ele a abraçar, fazendo-a deixar todas as suas defesas irem por água a baixo. Começou a chorar novamente, segurando firmemente nos ombros fortes do mascarado, X os abaixou e a segurou com mais força. Queria ajudá-la.

—Ele arrumou uma namorada. — já não se importava quem era o X, só queria tirar o peso de seu coração que doía muito.

—Aquele... — começou a dizer em um tom agressivo, contudo notou a criatura frágil em seus braços tão grandes. Não queria magoá-la de jeito nenhum, sentiu que tudo o que ela necessitava era alguém de seu lado.

Encostou-se na pequena mureta de tijolos ainda segurando a menina. Provavelmente a garota sentia-se muito sozinha. Solidão é um sentimento que ninguém deveria passar, é algo triste e melancólico. Ninguém merece ficar sozinho.

—Starfire... — a chamou lentamente, procurando seus orbes verdes, só continuo falando ao encontrá-los. — Você não precisa dele para ser feliz. — ela o olhou com dúvida e já ia perguntar o porquê daquelas palavras tão carinhosas, ele era um bandido...

Antes de qualquer coisa, o sentiu tirando a máscara e revelando dois olhos de coloração verde e um cabelo preto desajeitado, dando-lhe charme. Seu rosto era um pouco brilhante perante a luz da cidade, seu sorriso não era falso, ele mostrava toda sua honestidade e simplicidade.

—Meu nome é Rutyro Tran. — explicou. — Lembra-se de mim? Koriand'r. — perguntou, fazendo-a o olhar ainda mais.

Colocou suas mãos trêmulas e frias em sua pele morna e macia, viu que ele realmente era de verdade. Desatou a chorar ainda mais e o abraçou fortemente.

—Pensei que tivesse morrido. — disse entre seus soluços. — Por que você nunca mais voltou à Tamaran? Eu estava te esperando! — ficou brava.

—Eu não pude, iria colocar sua vida em perigo. A minha vida tornou-se perigosa, Kory. — acariciou-lhe a face e procurou enxugar as lágrimas finas que escorriam rapidamente. — Não vamos falar mais de mim e sim de você.

Sabia do que o adolescente estava falando, queria falar sobre o que ocorreu entre ela e o menino prodígio. Por que insistia tanto naquele assunto? Lembrou-se de quando ainda estava em seu planeta natal, Rutyro a deixava confortável apenas a fazendo sorrir, era seu melhor amigo... Ou mais...

Chegou sua cabeça para perto dela e encostou seus lábios úmidos e quentinhos nos dela, fazendo um choque de emoções acontecer e o mundo parar para os dois. Ela afastou-se um pouco depois disso.

—Rutyro, eu não posso... — levantou-se cabisbaixa.

—Eu sei. Seus sentimentos por mim mudaram desde a última vez que nos encontramos. — afirmou ele, levantando-se também e segurando-lhe a mão. — As coisas mudam, não é? — sua voz abaixou um pouco e pode-se notar um pouco de tristeza. — Mas... — olhou-a com segurança. — Eu sempre estarei aqui se precisar de mim. — beijou-lhe mais uma vez, a única diferença é que desta vez foi apenas um beijo rápido, ela sorriu.

—Você me acompanha até a Torre? — questionou com certa insegurança de ter uma resposta negativa.

—Com o maior prazer. — e assim os dois foram seguindo rumo à Torre Titã.

Ao chegar à porta, os outros quatro adolescentes estavam observando a cidade da janela para procurar algum crime em ação, quando avistaram a amiga acompanhada com X. Não estava sendo capturada nem nada do tipo, estava rindo feito uma criança com ele, o que causou muito ciúmes em certo garoto mascarado.

* * *

**Oi gentee :D**

**Resolvi reescrever os capítulos mal-escritos... O que vocês acharam? Coloquei mais coisas para ter uma base nos futuros capítulos. Esse tal de Rutyro vai fazer muitooo sentido no futuro, vocês verão! **

**Ah e para todos os leitores novos dessa fanfic, sejam bem-vindos! Continuem lendo que acontecerá muitas coisas ;)**

**E a música do capítulo é Who's That Girl by Hilary Duff.**

**Deixem reviews! :D**

**Kisses**


	2. Sério?

Cap. 2- Sério?

**_Todos os Titãs vão até a janela e vêem ela e X rindo como duas crianças. Ninguém liga muito do fato dela estar com o X, mas Robin liga e muito... Estava quase bufando de raiva._**

Ele vai lá fora, e a pega pelo braço e aperta com força.

-Você vem comigo.

-Quem disse? Eu não sou mais uma garotinha pra ficarem mandando em mim... – e solta o braço, mas ele pega de novo.

-Você quer o que? Que eu diga pra você "pode ir, arrisque sua vida, por uma simples crise de ciúmes".

Dessa vez, ele a deixou muito magoada.

-Simples crise de ciúmes?- e solta o braço dela - Você sempre soube que eu te amava, pensei que você me amasse também. Mas eu estava enganada, você NUNCA me amou. Quer saber, eu achava que a minha vida sem você seria ótima, mas não... Eu não quero mais sofrer-e põe a mão no coração.

Parecia que aquilo estava quebrando seu coração... Como se um demônio estivesse o possuindo, uma força obscura, que só traria desgraça para todos.

-Star, está se sentindo mal?-e se aproxima dela, mas ela se afasta, dando um passo para trás.

Ela sentiu que não podia mais ficar ali, tinha que se sacrificar para o bem de todos, então corre o mais longe dali.

-Estelar! Não vá! Eu te amo.

Mas já era tarde, ela tinha ido.

Ravena consegue captar onde a amiga está então leva todos para lá. Menos a Sam, que ao ouvir as palavras do Robin, acaba tudo com ele e vai embora.

Chegando lá, Estelar não conseguia mais respirar de tanta dor no coração. Ela estava com uma starbolt feita, pronta para atirar em si mesma.

-Não faça isso, Star! Eu te amo!

-é tarde Robin... Eu preciso fazer isso, não quero ser igual a minha irmã... -ela fala isso com muita dificuldade, devido à falta de ar.

-Você nunca vai ser igual a ela. Você é diferente... É doce, meiga, e uma pessoa boa.

-É o que você pensa Robin... Quando nós tamaranianos, sentimos nosso coração doer muito, quer dizer que ele foi quebrado... E nunca voltará a ser o mesmo... Por isso, eu devo me sacrificar para o bem de todos... -e aponta a starbolt pra si.

-Por favor, Star... Eu te amo, não quero que você morra se foi minha culpa, me desculpe... Eu te amo mais que tudo. Só sai com a Sam, porque estava desesperado. Eu te ouvi cantar a música... Eu não queria magoá-la, só achei que você não gostasse de mim, afinal você nunca falou nada...

-Você me ouviu?

-Ouvi... E posso dizer que a sua voz é a mais bela de todas...

Ela fica emocionada, mas lembra da dor no coração.

Não conseguia mais respirar, tenta atirar a Starbolt contra si, mas desmaia antes.

-Estelar!

Robin corre até ela.

-Ravena, nos tele transporte para a Torre, agora!

Ravena os tele transporta para o quarto médico, Robin põe Estelar na cama e Ciborgue verifica o pulso.

-Rápido eu preciso de ajuda, ela está sem pulso!

Ciborgue pega o choque elétrico, (aquele negocinho que tem em hospital, pro batimento voltar) e faz uma vez, não dá certo.

-Vamos baixinha, não morre agora...

Robin estava chorando, não queria perder a pessoa mais querida pra ele. Não queria perder mais ninguém, já tinha perdido seus pais...

Cyborg tenta outra vez, não funciona.

-Por favor, Star, volta... Eu não quero perder mais alguém querido pra mim.

Ele tenta outra vez e consegue...

-Uha! Essa é a nossa garotinha!

O batimento dela estava fraco, mas pelo menos tinha voltado. Cyborg põe uma máscara de oxigênio nela.

Robin: Ela vai ficar bem Cyborg?

-Agora tudo depende dela, já fiz o que era humanamente possível fazer...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nossa esse cap. ficou dramático!

Será que a Estelar vai sobreviver?

Não percam o próximo cáp. "Eu te amo"

Comentemmmmmmmmmmmmm


	3. Eu Te Amo

**Who's That Girl?**

_**-Agora tudo depende dela, já fiz o que era humanamente possível fazer...**_

* * *

**Cápitulo 3 – "Eu te amo"**

Robin sentou-se do lado de Starfire cabisbaixo, sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem dos seus olhos molhando sua face.

-Cara... Ela vai ficar bem... Eu tenho certeza! – disse Mutano olhando Robin com os olhos lacrimejados.

-Eu quero ficar um tempo a sós com ela... Por favor... – pediu o menino maravilha a olhando firmemente.

Os três Titãs saíram da enfermaria, deixando apenas os dois sozinhos.

-Star... O que foi que eu fiz para você? Por que você nunca me disse que me amava? Por que eu fui tão idiota de perceber isso agora? Por que isso tudo aconteceu? Eu só queria ter você do meu lado. Falando que tudo vai ficar bem, com seu sorriso amável, com seu jeito alegre... Eu quero você Star... Você do meu lado. – sussurrou ele no ouvido dela com a voz fraca.

-Robin... – chamou a ruiva com os olhos fechados.

-Star...

-Eu te amo – disse, abrindo os grandes olhos esmeralda que ele amava tanto.

-Starfire – começou ele a abraçando – eu te amo muito. Nunca me deixe por favor...

-Eu nunca vou te deixar Robin querido... – murmurou ela, sorrindo.

**ףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףף**

Enquanto isso, no lado negro da cidade; onde só ficavam os bandidos, os mal intencionados; alguém planejava algo terrível contra cinco super heróis... Contra cinco Titãs.

-Ótimo disfarce, minha querida...

-Obrigada mestre, é uma honra trabalhar com o senhor. – disse a mulher dando um sorrisinho malvado.

-Qual é sua missão agora?

-Trazer aquela tamaraniana e o seu líder para cá. Além de liquidar seu time.

-Muito bem... – disse ele dando uma risada maléfica. – Titãs vocês não perdem por esperar...

**ףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףף**

-Star, eu quero pedir desculpas por tudo que eu fiz...

-Não precisa se desculpar. Eu te entendo – disse ela o olhando com um sorriso.

-Agora estamos juntos... Juntos para sempre.

-Nada vai poder mudar o amor que eu sinto por você. – sussurrou a ruiva, beijando seu líder.

Cyborg e Ravena entraram na enfermaria e olharam para os dois com sorrisos.

-Vejo que não perderam tempo – disse Cyborg com uma das sobrancelhas erguida.

-Querem me fazer vomitar? – perguntou Ravena virando os olhos e olhando para outro lugar.

Os dois apaixonados riram e ficaram abraçados.

**ףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףף**

Outro dia amanhecia em Jump City. Um dia ensolarado e quente. Os cinco Titãs acordaram e já estavam tomando café da manhã, com é claro, a discussão diária.

-Cara, eu NÃO vou comer carne.

-É muito melhor que essa coisa que você chama de tofu!

-Pelo menos eu não matei um animal para comer! – disse Mutano apontando, com raiva, para a carne.

-CARNE!

-TOFU!

-CARNE!

-TOFU!

-CARNE!

-CHEGA! –gritou Ravena levantando da mesa e fazendo vidros quebrarem – Será que vocês não podem ter um café da manhã normal, como uma pessoa _normal_?

Cyborg e Mutano olharam um para o outro e sorriram.

-Não.

Starfire estava sentada do lado de Robin, comendo panquecas com mostarda.

-Ei, Star, você já está bem?

-Sim... Obrigada por se preocupar – disse ela sorrindo e dando mais uma mordida na panqueca.

**ALERTA, ALERTA, ALERTA, ALERTA, ALERTA**

-Titãs, problemas! – disse o líder correndo para o computador e vendo o que estava acontecendo – Um novo ladrão chegou na cidade e ele está roubando o banco.

-Finalmente ação! – disse Cyborg animado.

-Titãs, vamos lá! – gritou Robin e todos saíram da Torre.

**ףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףף**

Chegando lá, o ladrão estava saindo do banco com uma bolsa de dinheiro. Quando pensou que tinha se livrado de todos, um boomerang acertou sua bolsa, deixando seu dinheiro cair todo. Olhou para frente e viu os Titãs.

-Tentando sair sem falar oi? – perguntou o líder sorrindo – Titãs **ATACAR**!

Mutano transformou-se em um tiranossauro e tentou derrubar o bandido com sua cauda, mas ele a pegou e o arremessou longe. Ravena foi em segundo e tentou jogar algumas caixas de ferro nele, mas parecia que o ladrão também tinha poderes psíquicos. Ela caiu desmaiada.

-Ravena! – gritou Mutano correndo até ela, mancando. – Esteja bem.

Cyborg lançou seu raio de canhão no ladrão, mas ele desapareceu em um instante, e em outro, estava atrás do metálico. Provocou curto-circuito no sistema.

-Cara! Sai daí! – gritou ele bravo, com o bandido sorrindo.

-NÃO MEXA COM MEU AMIGO! – gritou Starfire com seus olhos ficando verdes e suas mãos fazendo duas starbolts, o olhou.

Ele retribuiu o olhar. Ficaram se olhando. Ela parecia hipnotizada. Verdes nos pretos. Algo estava acontecendo... Algo que parecia não ser muito bom. Um choque. Uma explosão: tudo ao redor dela e do ladrão desapareceu rapidamente. A tamaraniana olhou para os lados e ouviu uma gargalhada que arrepiou seus ossos.

-Muito bem-vinda ao lado sombrio de sua mente.

-Lado sombrio, mas...

-Como chegou aqui? Minha hipnose nunca falha, querida. – disse ele, aproximando-se dela.

-Não chegue mais perto! – gritou ela, com medo e atirando algumas starbolts, o que fez o ladrão rir.

-Isso não funciona aqui. Nenhum de seus poderes funciona aqui, na verdade. – disse, desaparecendo e aparecendo do lado dela.

Pegou sua mão e beijou, como os cavalheiros faziam antigamente com as moças.

-Meu nome é Rick, mademoseille. Estou encantado de conhecê-la.

-Não posso dizer o mesmo. – respondeu ela, ríspida, tirando suas mãos dos lábios dele. – Não toque em mim.

-Se fosse você, não falaria assim comigo, querida. Sou muito mal quando _**quero**_. Mas o que você quer saber mesmo, é o que faz aqui, não é?

-Obviamente.

-Isso, minha cara, nunca vai descobrir. – murmurou ele, aparecendo do lado do ouvido dela e desaparecendo de vez, apenas restando sua voz ao fundo – Vamos nos encontrar de novo, mas enquanto isso não acontece; te deixarei um presentinho. Adeus, minha linda tamaraniana.

Tudo ao redor da menina de cabelos avermelhados começou a tomar foco de novo, tudo estava voltando ao normal. Acordou nos braços fortes de um menino mascarado: Robin. Seus olhos tomaram o foco da cena e viu que todos estavam ao seu redor, sentados a olhando.

-Star... Você está bem?

-Eu... Estou. Mas o que aconteceu? – perguntou a titã olhando para seus amigos.

-Foi tenebroso! Você ficou olhando nos olhos daquele cara lá e depois desmaiou e ele sumiu. – disse Mutano, em um só suspiro e respirando em seguida.

-Você se lembra de alguma coisa? – perguntou Ravena, tirando o capuz e a olhando firmemente.

-Não. Só alguns borrões. – respondeu ela pondo uma das mãos na cabeça.

-Você vai ficar bem, Star. Eu estou aqui – sussurrou, baixinho, o líder do grupo em sua orelha.

-Obrigada. – disse e foi a última coisa que viu antes de tudo ficar preto.

**ףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףף**

Um flash de luz bateu em sua janela, tentou virar do outro lado, mas ainda estava lá. Desistiu. Abriu seus olhos verdes e viu que estava em seu quarto na Torre Titã.

-Você apagou ontem. – ela ouviu uma voz na parte escura do quarto. – Estava te observando.

-Robin?

-Sou eu. Está melhor? – perguntou ele, saindo da escuridão e sentando na cama.

-Estou. Tudo foi muito estranho ontem, não acha?

-Sim. Eu não sei o que ele queria, mas pelo menos não conseguiu. Agora descanse – disse o menino, beijando a testa dela e saindo de seu quarto.

_-Será mesmo que ele não conseguiu o que queria? _– perguntou a menina mentalmente, olhando a cidade pela janela.

**ףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףף**

-Meu plano está dando mais certo do que eu pensei.

-Sim mestre. Logo você terá o que quer.

-Sim, eu sei. E isso é maravilhoso.

**ףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףף**

Após algumas horas, Starfire resolveu ir até a cozinha pegar algo para comer, já que não tinha tomado café e nem almoçado. Levantou de sua cama e começou a andar pelo corredor da Torre que levava até a sala. Sentiu algo se aproximar e olhou para trás rapidamente. Não havia nada. Continuou a andar e sentiu a presença de novo. Olhou de novo, mas não havia ninguém lá.

-Ok, Starfire, se acalme. Você está tendo alucinações ou algo parecido... Não tem ninguém aqui... – a mente dela disse.

De repente, um vento veio por trás dela e esvoaçou seus cabelos. Olhou. Viu algo borrado ao longe do longo corredor. Exprimiu os olhos um pouco para ver melhor, viu alguém se aproximando. Uma pessoa não muito grande, parecia uma criança. A figura aproximou-se mais e pode ver que era realmente uma criança que estava correndo para seu lado; sem perceber, a pequena menina tropeçou e caiu no chão. A tamaraniana correu para seu lado e a ajudou a levantar.

-Você está bem? – perguntou ela, erguendo a cabeça da menina e ficou muda.

A criança tinha olhos verdes e cabelos avermelhados e sua roupa... Era igual a dela quando era pequena. Aquela menina, era ela mais nova. Sentiu uma dor de cabeça terrível quando olhou a pequena nos olhos.

-Ele está atrás de mim... – disse a criança de olhos verdes.

-Que...Quem?

-**Tirahns**... – sussurrou com medo.

O mundo da Titã de cabelos avermelhados começou a girar e sua versão-criança começou a desaparecer.

-Espera! – gritou ela, mas era tarde demais.

Viu algo ao longe e sabia que não era nada bom. Começou a correr. Sentiu cada vez mais perto e pode ouvir a respiração da criatura. A coisa a pegou pelos braços e a trouxe para perto, tapando sua boca.

-Muito tempo sem se ver, princesa. – disse a besta de olhos marrons, cabeça de humano e corpo de cobra.

A tamaraniana tentou falar, mas sua boca estava tampada. Tentou gritar mas não passou de um grito abafado que ninguém podia ouvir.

-Você não pode fugir de mim, agora.

-Star? – chamou Robin do fim do corredor – O que está fazendo ai, sentada?

A ruiva abriu os olhos e viu que estava no meio do corredor, ajoelhada com os braços em volta de si. Onde estava aquela criatura aterrorizante?

-Eu... Eu não sei. – murmurou ela, mais para si mesma do que para alguém ouvir.

-Vem, você deve estar com fome... – disse ele a ajudando a levantar e seguindo em direção a sala.

-Robin?

-Hum?

-Você viu alguma menina ou criatura pela Torre? – perguntou ela, temendo a resposta.

-Não, Star. Por quê?

-Por nada. – disse, o seguindo.

Alguma coisa não ia bem ali. Não ia nada bem.

**ףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףףף**

Outro dia nascia em Jump City e uma ruiva acordou e foi se trocar para o café da manhã. Após a troca, foi andando até a sala onde encontrou sua amiga meditando.

-Oi Ravena... – disse ela sentando do lado da menina de capuz.

-Algo te atormenta? – perguntou, abrindo um dos olhos.

-Por quê? Vê algo de errado comigo? – perguntou a tamaraniana com um riso nervoso.

-Suas emoções estão a flor da pele. – parou de meditar e a olhou. – Pode falar comigo qualquer coisa. Menos de for de relacionamentos.

-Eu não preciso, obrigada – murmurou ela, se levantando e indo para a cozinha fazer panquecas.

Suspirou para si mesma quando pegou a panela. A quem estava enganando? Algo não ia bem e sabia muito bem disso. Colocou a panela na pia e olhou para a amiga ao longe, que tinha voltado a meditar.

-Ravena, você pode ver se tem algo de errado na minha mente? – perguntou, sentando em uma das cadeiras da mesa.

-Se você realmente quer. Posso tentar entrar, mas você vai ter que se concentrar. – disse a Titã de cabelo curto, fechando os olhos e colocando uma de suas mãos na testa da outra.

-Ok. – fechou os olhos também.

Flashes da vida da menina foram passando na sua frente, foi passando rápido demais. Até encontrar um bloqueio no caminho. Ravena caiu para trás e abriu os olhos, assim como a tamaraniana.

-O que aconteceu?

-Eu encontrei um bloqueio na sua mente. Alguma coisa não deixa eu entrar nas suas lembranças de agora.

-E pode ser o que?

-Pode ser qualquer coisa: sua mente não quer deixar eu ver algum momento que você não quer compartilhar, ou alguém está bloqueando essa parte por algum motivo.

-O que você acha que é? – perguntou, mordendo o lábio inferior.

-É mais provável que sua mente esteja bloqueando. Não há ninguém que tenha o poder de bloquear a mente de outras pessoas.

-É... Você tem razão, obrigada Ravena. – disse e levantou-se rumo a cozinha, quando ouviu a voz da amiga.

-Star, não importa o que aconteça, sempre vamos estar aqui com você. Somos seus amigos para qualquer coisa que precisar. – disse colocando o capuz e voltando para a meditação.

-Eu sei... – sussurrou, olhando para o chão e lembrando dos seus tempos de criança, quando os outros Titãs entraram.

Continuou o que queria fazer e começou a tomar café da manhã com seus amigos, mas sua mente parecia estar bem distante dali.

* * *

Oi gente!

Eu sei que eu demorei trilhões de anos pra atualizar isso. Ter bloqueio de escritor é horrível e ainda mais 2 anos de bloqueio.

Estou tentando atualizar tudo **ANTES** de começar as aulas. Espero que consiga, porque depois fica meio difícil. Mas eu prometo que tento.

Nos fins de semana depois que começar as aulas, eu talvez consiga escrever mais.

Fiz esse capitulo ouvindo Evanescence e Kudai.

Kudai é um grupo chileno que tem muitas músicas lindas! Algumas falam do que muitas pessoas vivem hoje: anorexia, separação de pais, problemas familiares. Minha favorita é Dejame Gritar. Baixem e vejam se realmente não é bom!

(Não me matem!)

"**Você não sabe o valor das coisas até perdê-las!"** _**Reflita**__**.**_** Por isso vivam com intensidade e amor. Sempre fale o que está na sua cabeça. Nunca deixe pra depois. **

Beijõess e até próximo capitulo,

**Isa Granger Potter**


	4. Chamando os Jovens Titãs

**Who's That Girl?**

* * *

"_Lamentar uma dor passada, no presente, é criar outra dor e sofrer novamente." (William Shakespeare)_

* * *

**Capitulo 4 – Chamando os Jovens Titãs**

Os Titãs estavam terminando de tomar café da manhã e tudo parecia bem calmo. Talvez até os vilões tirassem férias de vez em quando! Jump City sempre foi uma cidade bem agitada, com muitos inimigos atacando o tempo todo e não dando nem um descanso, especialmente no fim de semana, só para estragar os planos que os heróis faziam.

A felicidade dos jovens não durou muito, alguém conseguiu entrar no circuito do computador da Torre, a imagem da pessoa apareceu no telão gigante da sala e todos largaram o que estavam fazendo e viraram para olhar quem era o invasor.

—Robin. — a figura o chamou, usava roupa cinza e preta com uma longa capa por cima e uma máscara com o formato de morcego.

—Bruce, o que você quer? — perguntou o adolescente chegando perto da tela, irritado com o homem.

—Quero que você e seu time venham logo para cá: Gotham City. E o que eu já te falei de me chamar pelo nome real por videoconferência? É Batman.

—Nunca chamar pelo nome real, eu sei disso, _Bruce__**.**_— disse o líder enfatizando o nome do outro, só queria irritá-lo.

—Olha aqui, Robin. Temos negócios mais importantes para fazer e falar.

—Que tipo de negócios são esses, Sr. Batman? Se me permite perguntar, é claro... — questionou uma adolescente de cabelos vermelhos como o fogo incandescente da chama eterna.

—Isso não é assunto para se tratar aqui, alguém pode estar espionando e copiando os dados. Mandarei um carro ir buscá-los ainda hoje, de tarde. Não há tempo a perder. — e desligou a conexão, deixando preta a tela.

Os cinco Titãs se entreolharam e pensaram o que seria tão importante para o Batman os chamar. Ele não era o herói solitário de Gotham, o cavaleiro das trevas que nunca precisou de ajuda nenhuma? Principalmente de meras 'crianças' como os outros times adultos de super-heróis os chamavam.

—Nós vamos mesmo? — perguntou Mutano feliz por estar saindo de casa.

—EU não vou. — Robin disse como uma criança birrenta.

—Você sabe que tem que ir. — Raven disse, tirando o capuz roxo.

—Não vou.

—Você tem que ir, Robin. — Starfire murmurou, colocando a mão em seu ombro. — Ele veio nos pedir ajuda. Nosso lema não é ajudar os que precisam? Mesmo ele sendo o próprio Batman... — ofereceu-lhe um sorriso.

O menino maravilha deu um longo suspiro e olhou para a tamaraniana com intensidade, como alguém conseguia passar toda aquela tranquilidade, afeto e humanidade apenas com palavras doces? Ele sabia muito bem que ela tinha toda a razão... Odiava admitir isso. Teria que seguir a estrada rumo ao seu passado. Um passado que não o deixou escolher.

Após concordar em ir junto com os outros, cada um foi para seu quarto arrumar as malas. À medida que o tempo passava, maior ficava a pilha de bagagens dos adolescentes e mais perto estava a hora do carro que os iria buscar, chegar.

—Cara, acho que a maior parte das malas aqui pertence ao Mutano! — Cyborg disse, apontando para a imensidão sem fim na sala da Torre.

—É só o essencial! — reclamou o outro.

—Essencial? — a garota de cabelos roxo levantou uma sobrancelha — O que é essencial para você?

—Cara, essencial são todos os meus vídeos-game, eu não posso viver sem eles! Certo, "Ataque dos Mutantes 1"? E também "Ataque a floresta proibida" e... — continuou a citar o nome de todos, com seus olhos brilhando toda vez que lembrava o nome de um. Raven apenas virou os olhos.

Então, a campainha toca e os jovens vêem pelo circuito de câmeras que era o motorista mandado por Batman. Ao abrir a porta que levava a sala, se deparou com um mundo de malas e conseguiu, dificilmente, colocar todas dentro do carro e fechar o porta-malas.

—Incrivelmente todo esse lixo coube no carro! — o meio-robô disse para irritar o verdinho.

—Ei! Isso não é lixo! São minhas preciosidades! — brigou, ficando bravo.

O condutor do automóvel abriu as portas da luxuosa limusine de vidros pretos, seu interior era bem grande e tinha até uma pequena TV, lugar para colocar bebidas, som e um laptop com acesso a internet. O banco era um acolchoado vermelho com preto que fazia um ótimo contraste com a cortina preta. Todos os Titãs, menos Robin, ficaram impressionados com tudo aquilo.

—Uau! — Mutano exclamou, sendo o primeiro a entrar no carro.

Depois dele, Ravena, Cyborg, Robin e Starfire entraram e sentaram. A porta foi fechada e logo, o verdinho ligou o rádio para ouvir músicas de rock'n roll. O meio-robô conectou o plug no carro para abastecer as energias, a gótica pegou um livro qualquer de terror e começou a lê-lo em silêncio, a tamaraniana abriu o laptop para fazer pesquisas na internet e o prodígio ficou quieto o percurso inteiro, não querendo conversar com ninguém. Odiava ter que voltar para Gotham.

Quatro horas passaram-se e todo o time estava bem cansado de ficar sentado por tanto tempo, até a própria menina de cabelo roxo tinha acabado de ler seu livro. A única que não parecia se incomodar tanto com o tédio era a ruiva que estava navegando na internet, tinha aprendido a fazer isso há uns dois meses e estava adorando, sem dúvida.

—Eu sinto o ar acabando! — o metamorfo se desesperou e colocando as duas mãos na garganta. —Vamos ser sufocados!

Ravena apenas deu um tapa no rosto do outro com olhos de seriedade, se matassem, ele já estaria morto.

—É só sua imaginação! Dá para parar com isso? — reclamou ela, voltando a olhar para frente, sem nada para fazer.

O que aconteceu a seguir, os jogou para frente. Uma freada busca. Ainda bem que todos estavam com o cinto de segurança, após se recuperarem do choque, Robin abriu a janelinha que os separava da parte de frente do carro, onde ficava o motorista.

—O que aconteceu? — perguntou.

—Um carro parou na nossa frente, mas consegui frear e desviar. Não se preocupem. — o condutor disse com tranquilidade.

Talvez tenha sido um carro que passou no farol vermelho ou entrou na contramão. Ou talvez aquele fosse o motivo que teriam ido para Gotham City, talvez nunca descobrissem quem quase bateu no carro.

Mais alguns minutos passaram e finalmente chegaram à cidade tão esperada, a placa de boas vindas deixou todos aliviados, enfim iriam sair daquele carro, respirar ar 'puro' e esticar um pouco as pernas cansadas. Após passarem pelo centro, avistaram uma mansão bem grande ao longe. A limusine parou um tempo para os portões luxuosos e clássicos se abrirem e entrou quando estavam totalmente abertos; o motorista estacionou perto da fonte de elefante feita de mármore, saiu do carro e abriu as portas para os jovens.

—Uau. — Mutano admirou-se com o tamanho da casa, em sua opinião ela era gigantesca.

Realmente, aquela mansão era sublime, alta, imponente e feita totalmente no estilo clássico, com vidraças de dois andares, portas com maçanetas redondas da cor ouro.

—Senhor, eles chegaram. — disse um senhor olhando pela janela, segurando a cortina.

—Já era sem tempo. — comentou, fechando o jornal que estava lendo no esplendoroso sofá de couro da grande sala, o colocando de lado, indo até a porta e a abrindo.

O homem saiu da casa e foi na direção dos adolescentes.

—Bem-vindos, Jovens Titãs.

—Bruce. — Robin o encarou.

—_Dick_.

—Espera aí, o Robin tem um nome? — o verdinho espantou-se.

—Eu não uso esse nome há muito tempo... — o líder do time falou, emburrado.

—A partir de agora todos vocês usarão seus nomes reais.

—Por quê? — perguntou o jovem robótico, intrigado.

—Aqui em Gotham, é perigoso demais admitir que você é um herói. Por isso eu tenho dupla identidade: Batman e Bruce Wayne. Nunca sabemos o que os vilões podem fazer. — explicou o homem alto, cabelos pretos e olhos claros.

—VOCÊ É O BATMAN? — Mutano perguntou e todos colocaram a mão na testa, suspirando, Bruce acenou com a cabeça. — NÃO ACREDITOOO, eu sou seu fã! — disse quase desmaiando e o entulhando de várias comics, todas com uma ilustração do Batman.

—Mutano! — chamou Ravena, o pegando pela orelha, com ele reclamando.

Robin limpou a garganta e fez menção para o outro continuar; mesmo não gostando de voltar à aquela cidade, queria muito entender a razão do chamado repentino e apressado de seu antigo tutor e pai adotivo.

—O que você realmente quer conosco, Bruce? — perguntou um moreno impaciente com toda essa demora pela resposta.

—É melhor falarmos lá dentro. — disse curto e entrando para casa, com os adolescentes o seguindo e um mordomo fechando a porta.

Ficaram abobados com tanta beleza, a mansão era totalmente no estilo clássico inglês, com arranjos de flores, moveis de madeira bem decorados e de um brilho inigualável, como se a cada minuto alguém tirasse o pó de cima e os lustrasse. Era incrivelmente gigantesca a sala, com sofás, tapetes, quadros, um lustre grande cheio de pedras de diamantes e uma escada bem sofisticada de granito Amarelo Ouro do Brasil, algo muito belo e que dava vida ao lugar. Juntando os degraus, podia-se ver um tapete vermelho muito bem feito.

—Sentem-se. — aconselhou o homem, sentando em uma das cadeiras Luis XV branca. — Alfred, traga algo para nossos convidados beber, sim? — pediu delicadamente e os olhou sentando no sofá clássico branco com furos.

—Então, já pode nos contar a razão de tudo isso?

—Agora podemos falar melhor... Eu os chamei porque estamos tendo um problema muito sério aqui em Gotham: uma série de crimes sem suspeitos e sem testemunhas.

—E o que isso nos envolve exatamente? — questionou Robin, dando de ombros.

—Bom, há algo nesse criminoso que diz respeito ao passado de um de vocês. — respondeu o cavaleiro negro, pensativo.

—Um de nós? — perguntou a ruiva para si mesma, lembrando do dia que teve aquelas visões.

Após um longo silêncio de reflexão, alguém o quebrou:

—Agora, me digam os seus verdadeiros nomes.

—Rachel Roth. — Ravena foi a primeira a falar.

—Garfield Logan. — Mutano sentiu uma risadinha da amiga de cabelo roxo que estava ao seu lado e ficou bravo.

—Victor Stone. — Cyborg disse seriamente.

—No seu idioma ficaria Kori Anders. — explicou Starfire meigamente e sorriu.

—O meu você já sabe, Bruce. Dick Grayson. — disse sem cerimônias.

—Ótimo... De agora em diante, vocês serão chamados por esses nomes. — completou o adulto, levantando-se ao ver Alfred vir com uma jarra contendo água e cinco copos encima de uma bandeja. — Fiquem a vontade. — disse e começou a andar em outra direção, mas parou. — Lembrei de uma coisa. Por aqui, vocês usarão roupas normais também, todos os conhecessem pelos trajes e pelos nomes. — e sumiu por uma das portas misteriosas da grande mansão.

Os cinco se olharam entre si e aproveitaram a saída do dono da casa para começar uma conversa sobre quem seria esse poderoso vilão que sabia se esconder tão bem e nunca era achado, nem pela própria policia de Gotham. De qual passado ele fazia parte? Estariam prestes a descobrir, algo iria acontecer.

Em pouco tempo, nossos heróis estavam acomodados cada um em um quarto luxuoso da casa e com roupas normais no guarda-roupa. Agora as coisas teriam que ser diferentes durante sua estadia naquela cidade tão grande e perigosa, nunca se sabe onde o inimigo pode estar escondido, era melhor prevenir qualquer coisa.

Resolveram sair da propriedade Wayne para se aventurar na cidade, mais especificamente nos monstruosos shoppings. Bruce pediu para ficarem atentos a qualquer fato que acontecesse e tomassem muito cuidado para não estragarem os disfarces, após concordarem com todas as recomendações, saíram andando por ai.

Chegaram às portas de um grande shopping mall com três andares de lojas de todos os tipos e gostos, não existia alguém que não gostasse de algo lá dentro. Ravena resolveu ir na megastore que tinha variados livros, Mutano quis ir na loja de vídeos-game onde até tinha lugar para jogar! Cyborg foi até uma loja de peças tecnológicas para carro, onde achou várias coisas úteis para acoplar em seu 'bebe'. Starfire e Robin ficaram juntos e entraram em uma sorveteria karaokê bem animada e cheia de pessoas; algumas se arriscavam a cantar na frente de todos e outras apenas assistiam e conversam com seus amigos.

Os dois namorados estavam conversando e tomando um sorvete de baunilha com chocolate quando um arrepio percorreu a espinha da ruiva e ela olhou para trás, ouvindo uma risada assustadora. Procurou a fonte da voz, mas não a achou.

—Sta... — parou ao lembrar-se do que seu ex-tutor havia os dito. — Kori, o que aconteceu? Há algo de errado?

—Não... eu só... esquece. — disse, o olhando e voltando a sorrir.

Uma explosão pode ser ouvida ao longe dentro do shopping, ambos se entreolharam e correram para ver o que era. Uma multidão se aglomerava curiosa para ver o ocorrido. A grande vidraça que pegava os três andares tinha quebrado em milhões de cacos, quem poderia ter feito tamanho ato? Uma bomba de gás foi jogada de fora e todos começaram a correr, assustadas.

—Dick, acho que está em nossa hora. — sussurrou a menina em seu ouvido, com ele concordando.

Cada um entrou em um lugar escondido para não serem vistos por ninguém e trocaram rapidamente de roupas: agora voltaram a ser os Jovens Titãs. Starfire viu que seu amado já estava pronto e o pegou pela mão, voando logo em seguida; do alto, pode ver o estrago e uma pessoa estranha perto da vidraça do lado de fora. Pousou e deixou Robin no solo.

—Pare ai mesmo! Não vamos deixar que escape tão facilmente! — gritou um líder furioso e viu os amigos que estavam faltando ficando em posição de combate.

—E quem são vocês? — perguntou uma voz masculina forte, vindo das fumaças.

—Somos os Jovens Titãs, lutamos pela justiça! — foi a vez da tamaraniana falar com bravura.

—Ah sim... Estava à espera de vocês... — pelo tom de voz, parecia que falava de um jeito malicioso. —Não pensava que nosso encontro seria tão cedo, por isso os vejo depois. — a voz foi sumindo.

—Não, você não vai escapar! — gritou Robin, tentando fazer a fumaça se dissipar para conseguir ver o rosto do criminoso.

—Antes de ir, uma surpresinha para vocês... — deu uma risadinha e sumiu de vez.

Um objeto redondo foi jogado para perto deles e todos se olharam confusos. O que poderia ser aquilo?

—O que é isso? — perguntou Mutano, curioso.

—Acho melhor não tocarmos... — disse Ravena, receosa.

A pequena bola começou a piscar em um tom de vermelho e o líder logo notou o que era.

—AFASTEM-SE! É UMA BOMBA! — gritou e um grande barulho forte pode ser ouvido e destruiu coisas ao redor.

Após um minuto, Robin que estava cobrindo a ruiva com sua capa mais forte que qualquer material abriu os olhos e olhou ao redor. Viu seus amigos seguros com o campo de proteção da gótica.

—Você está bem? — perguntou o mascarado para a menina em seus braços.

—Estou sim. — disse e sorriu. — Graças a você. — eram os que mais estavam perto do epicentro da explosão.

—O que foi aquilo? — perguntou Cyborg, não gostando nada da situação.

—Eu não sei, mas eu acho que alguém aqui não está brincando de super-vilão. — o líder abaixou-se e viu um papel deixado. — Espero que isso nos dê alguma dica... — desdobrou e viu apenas uma palavra escrita em vermelho.

'_Tirahns'_

Mostrou para os outros e para ninguém fazia o mínimo sentido. Para ninguém além da tamaraniana que começou a tremer com medo, seu passado voltaria a assombrar. Será que alguém sabia tudo o que tinha passado? Tudo ficou preto aos olhos da menina e perdeu os sentidos, sabia que tinha desmaiado.

* * *

**Oi genteee, **

eu sei que demorei muito para atualizar isso ._.

Anyway, ai está! Espero que tenham gostado ;) o próximo capitulo não demorará tantooooo assim.

Se eu demorar é porquê eu ando ocupada com minhas tarefas extracurriculares: inglês, espanhol, canto, piano, teclado, Técnico em informática e japonês.

Detalhe que o japonês me consome muitooo, eu começei esse ano e faço de Sábado, imaginem como eu fico \o/ Mas eu amoooooo!

Até brevee e deixem comentários :D Muita coisa vai rolar nessa história, podem ter certeza!

**Kisses,**

**Bela Waterfall**


	5. Procurando Alguém

**Who's That Girl?**

* * *

"_O mundo é um lugar perigoso de se viver, não por causa daqueles que fazem o mal, mas sim por causa daqueles que observam e deixam o mal acontecer." (Albert Einstein)_

* * *

**Capitulo 5 – Procurando alguém**

—Starfire?

Ouviu uma voz masculina lhe chamando com extrema maciez. Tentou abrir os olhos para ver quem era, sentiu suas pálpebras cansadas e pesadas, mas com um pouco de esforço conseguiu fazer o movimento. Abriu-os para ver quatro rostos a olhando firmemente, um mascarado estava mais próximo e segurando sua mão fortemente.

Levantou um pouco a cabeça para observar que estava deitada em uma cama grande e do lado tinham duas cabeceiras feitas inteiramente de madeira, também existia uma mesa pequena com cadeiras, armário, uma penteadeira e uma mesa com um laptop.

—Onde estou? — piscou algumas vezes para ajustar seus grandes olhos verdes à claridade eminente do Sol que estava vindo da janela clássica.

—Na mansão Wayne. Você desmaiou depois de ver aquele bilhete... — Robin disse de uma maneira delicada e soltou-lhe a mão. — A trouxemos aqui para ver se estava tudo bem.

Ela viu seus amigos concordarem e levantou a coluna para ficar sentada e colocou a mão direita na cabeça para amenizar a dor.

—Eu não sei o que aconteceu comigo, sinceramente... — murmurou como pedido de desculpas.

—Está sentindo dor? — perguntou Raven, olhando a amiga.

—Um pouco. — disse a tamaraniana, cansada, dando-lhes um sorriso genuíno.

—É melhor descansar, nos veremos depois. — disse o menino maravilha, levantando-se e chamando os outros Jovens Titãs para sair do quarto.

Todos saíram sem hesitar e deixaram a menina sozinha com seus pensamentos e suas memórias.

A alienígena virou seu olhar para a janela, onde podia ver os jardins belos e floridos da casa com vários tipos de flores e árvores frutíferas. Saiu da cama e foi até o armário, onde encontrou suas roupas normais, que foram compradas no shopping, trocou seu uniforme e colocou uma blusa rosa clara, regata e com brilho e uma jeans azul-escura.

Ao acabar de trocar-se, ouviu vozes do corredor. Andou até a porta ligeiramente e bem devagar, sem fazer barulho algum, a entreabriu para escutar quem estava falando em um tom tão alto, viu um pequeno pedaço de roupa. Colocou o ouvido o máximo que pode na porta.

—Como assim desistir, Bruce? — questionou um adolescente com voz grossa, que ela logo reconheceu sendo de Dick.

—Não percebe? Não há como rastrear esse bandido. Temos que esperar ele fazer algo que nos dê alguma pista de seu paradeiro. — explicou o homem de olhos claros.

—Então ficaremos parados, sem fazer nada? — perguntou o moreno, irritado.

—Às vezes é melhor remediar do que prevenir, Dick. Esperaremos esse marginal sair da escuridão e fim de papo. — terminou o milionário da cidade, o olhando sério e descendo as escadas, deixando o adolescente sozinho.

A menina fechou a porta bem devagar e encostou-se nela. Aquela conversa levou-a a pensar em muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo: e se esse criminoso nunca desse alguma pista? Quantas vítimas ele ainda poderia fazer sem que ninguém o pegasse? Ela fechou os punhos com força. Não poderia ficar apenas olhando um louco fazer o que bem entendesse e na hora que quisesse.

Pensou em alguma maneira de pará-lo, mas não encontrou nenhuma. Nem mesmo o Batman a ajudaria nisso, ele havia falado aquilo. Nem mesmo seu time a apoiaria nisso, afinal era muito perigoso e incerto. Descobriu que estava sozinha... Sentiu que aquele homem sabia de sua vida, como ele poderia saber de Tirahns sem conhecer? Para fazer seu passado parar de atormentá-la, era necessário parar aquele bandido misterioso. Mas... como?

Dias se passaram desde o dia que os adolescentes chegaram a Gotham, aos poucos foram se acostumando com a agenda corrida da cidade e com o fato de Bruce e Dick serem celebridades, sendo perseguidos sempre pela imprensa local.

Kory percebeu que seu namorado andava muito distante e já não a tratava mais como antigamente. Era como se tivesse perseguindo Slade novamente: trancado em seu quarto ou trabalhando na bat-caverna sozinho, nunca pediu ajuda para ninguém. Isso a preocupava bastante. Tentou falar com ele um minuto, mas Dick sempre saía de perto alegando ter muitas coisas importantes a fazer, sumindo totalmente.

O adolescente de cabelos pretos estava fazendo algumas pesquisas no computador potente do esconderijo. Tinha que ter alguma pista, qualquer que fosse, não era possível um criminoso não deixar rastro.

Suspirou profundamente, digitando uma palavra com o teclado e olhando para a tela logo em seguida. Esperou alguns segundos.

—Nenhum registro foi encontrado. Faça a pesquisa novamente. — a voz eletrônica falou.

Robin bateu o punho fechado na mesa com força, não tinha mais idéia do que fazer.

—Não há nada registrado no computador. — Batman apareceu atrás dele, com a capa por cima de seu corpo.

—Eu não pedi sua ajuda. — disse o outro, voltando a digitar, sério e bravo ao mesmo tempo.

Ficou observando seu pupilo por um tempo e logo começou a falar.

—Você está trabalhando muito nesse caso, não acha? Penso que deve descansar um pouco.

Não obteve nenhuma resposta, por isso virou-se de costas com os braços cruzados para o menino e continuou.

—Faz tempo que você e seus amigos não saem.

—Não tenho tempo para me divertir, se ainda não descobriu, temos um vilão para pegar. — virou-se para o homem.

—Eu já lhe falei o que eu acho sobre o assunto, devemos esperar. — ficou sério e o olhou. — Dick, eu sei que você quer muito pegá-lo, mas não vai adiantar nada ficar pesquisando coisas a toa, entenda isso... — seu semblante ficou menos carregado — A Kory está preocupada com você...

—Ela sabe que eu ando ocupado demais e não se importa.

—Quando eu perdi a Rachel, estava muito compenetrado no meu trabalho e não pensava em mais nada. A cidade precisava do Batman, assim como ela também... Mas eu não via... — viu que seu filho adotivo estava fazendo outra pesquisa. — Depois de um tempo eu encontrei a Selina e comecei a gostar muito dela, mas desapareceu sem deixar vestígios. — sentou-se na cadeira e colocou a mão em seu ombro. — Starfire é uma boa moça, é bonita, inteligente e tem muitas qualidades, mas ela não irá te esperar para sempre.

Um silêncio predominou entre os dois.

—Se você não quer seguir meus conselhos, não posso fazer nada... — Batman suspirou, entrando no elevador e saindo da vista do garoto.

O homem de olhos claros trocou sua roupa, colocando um terno preto com uma gravata verde bem elegante, olhou-se no espelho para ajustá-la e saiu de seu grande quarto, vendo uma menina de cabelos extremamente vermelhos de costas, subindo para o telhado, onde ficava uma área de repouso da mansão. A seguiu até encontrá-la sentada na beirada, olhando para o horizonte, parecia estar pensativa.

—Ouvi dizer que você gosta de ficar vendo o nascer do dia... — Bruce falou sorrindo, fazendo-a olhar para ele, assustada. —Não se assuste, não pretendo incomodá-la. Só vim lhe perguntar se está bem.

—Estou. — respondeu rapidamente, mas não querendo ser grosseira.

O Príncipe de Gotham deu uma ligeira olhada no relógio e andou até perto da garota, sentou-se ao seu lado.

—Não estou com tanta pressa assim. — os dois se miraram e a tamaraniana sorriu levemente.

Algumas horas haviam se passado em Gotham City e já era hora do jantar. Alfred chamou a todos, incluindo seu patrão: o Senhor Wayne. A mesa já estava completamente arrumada finamente, todos se sentaram e começaram a degustar a comida.

O silêncio predominou por algum tempo, ninguém se atrevia a dizer nada. A adolescente tentava manter-se atenta no que estava fazendo, mas parecia não estar presente em alma ali, só em corpo.

—Kory, posso falar um momento em particular? — perguntou Dick subitamente, levantando-se da mesa.

O olhou confusa e pediu licença para sair da mesa, seguindo o jovem. O outro assegurou-se para ver se ninguém os escutaria e fez um semblante muito sério.

—Star, você sabe que eu ando muito ocupado, não sabe? — disse com um tom um pouco irritado, o que surpreendeu a menina.

—Sei. — ela sussurrou, tentando entender onde aquela conversa iria chegar.

—É por isso que é melhor que não nos vejamos mais. — disse curto e pronto para voltar para a sala da jantar.

—O que?! Mas por quê? — deu um passo para trás de surpresa.

—Não preciso de distrações, tenho que me concentrar mais no trabalho. — respondeu e começou a andar em direção à copa. — Entende?

—Mas Robin, por que? Se você gostasse tanto de mim como diz não iria querer me ver longe. Eu posso lhe ajudar. — disse com convicção e segurou sua mão.

—Eu NÃO quero a ajuda de ninguém, quero resolver esse caso sozinho. Por isso me deixe em paz!— puxou seu braço com força para poder se livrar da mão dela.

A garota o viu voltar onde estavam e percebeu o peso de suas palavras, ele não gostava tanto dela como havia imaginado, essa era a pura verdade, se realmente a amasse, iria deixar ajudá-lo e não a excluir totalmente e a chamar de uma simples distração. Sentiu-se péssima ao ter esse conhecimento. Resolveu sair um pouco, pegou sua jaqueta jeans e saiu correndo pela porta, ouviu uma voz vinda do jardim a chamando, mas não parou por nada.

Dick voltou à mesa normalmente, sentou-se e recebeu olhares curiosos dos outros.

—Onde está a Kory? — Bruce foi o primeiro a perguntar e a perceber.

—Ela resolveu sair. — deu de ombros e continuou a comer.

A adolescente saiu correndo pelas ruas da grande e perigosa cidade, já estava escuro e poucas pessoas andavam pela calçada e poucos carros trafegavam. Parou um pouco para tomar fôlego e viu que estava em um lugar pouco iluminado, avistou a estação do extenso trem que rondava Gotham inteira, resolveu entrar ao transporte parar. Adentrou e sentou-se em um assento perto da porta, ele não era tão diferente dos outros metrôs ou trens nos quais já havia estado.

Não havia muitas pessoas dentro, talvez estivesse muito tarde para andar sozinha por ai, foi o que pensou. Começou a observar tudo ao seu redor, um homem estava sentado no banco do outro lado, perto da outra porta, parecia estar lendo um jornal. Havia mais algumas pessoas também, cada uma fazia coisas diferentes. Ela deu de ombros e sentiu que o trem estava parando na próxima estação. Levantou-se e esperou a parada total. Quando as portas se abriram, caminhou para fora do transporte público e percebeu que o senhor, que avistou primeiro, começou a segui-la sorrateiramente.

Não era tão boba como ele pensava, começou a andar mais depressa e viu outro homem andando em sua direção. Desviou dele, mas o outro a alcançou. Ao agarrá-la, Kory começou a usar seus golpes de lutas marciais que tinha aprendido em sua terra natal contra os bandidos que a perseguiam. Viu o primeiro que estava no trem cair no chão e sorriu vitoriosa, o segundo permaneceu resistente à todas as manobras de ataque que a moça dava.

Tirou algo do bolso do grande paletó marrom, parecia ser uma seringa para injetar líquidos ou algo do tipo, a menina desviou uma vez, mas na segunda não conseguiu e todo o conteúdo da seringa foi injetado em seu corpo. Lutou mais um pouco, porém sua visão estava ficando embaçada e não via as coisas claramente. Viu um vulto preto caindo do prédio e batendo no último homem que havia sobrado, o nocauteando totalmente e friamente.

Kory encostou-se na parede para segurar seu corpo que no momento parecia mais pesado, não queria entregar-se ao sentimento que estava sentindo. Quem era aquele que a havia salvado? Sentiu a aproximação dele.

—Você está bem? — uma voz masculina extremamente forte perguntou, reconheceu sendo a de Batman.

—Estou. — respondeu e notou que suas pernas estavam bambas.

—O que houve com você, Kory? — não precisou de resposta para sua pergunta, pois viu o tamanho do ferimento no braço da garota e a seringa ao seu lado, espantou-se logo em seguida. — Kory, você foi envenenada, eu tenho o antídoto, tente se manter consciente, por favor. — suplicou com uma doçura não convencional à aquele homem mascarado.

Ele a pegou no colo, correu até seu carro preto e tecnológico, abriu as portas e a colocou do lado do banco do motorista. Ligou o motor rapidamente e saiu em disparada para a bat-caverna, tentou não bater nos carros que estavam estacionados e nem em pontes; olhou para o lado para ver se sua companheira estava consciente.

—Está sentindo algo? — perguntou o herói, preocupado, vendo a respiração da garota acelerar de um jeito desuniforme.

Ela nada respondeu, apenas começou a fechar seus belos olhos verdes.

—Não durma! Você tem que ficar acordada. — tirou sua longa capa e colocou para cobrir a menina, apertou um botão verde do carro e começou a falar. —Alfred, é o Batman, pegue o antídoto verde na geladeira nesse exato momento, é um caso de vida ou morte. — deu uma olhadinha para a menina que parecia sofrer. — A Kory pode morrer se não tomá-lo!

O velho mordomo, que estava perto do rádio ouviu o comunicado, assim como os Titãs que estavam ao seu lado ficaram horrorizados.

—Como assim a Kory pode morrer? — Robin começou a zangar-se com aquilo.

—Meu patrão tem razão. — chegou na geladeira e retirou um frasquinho do antídoto. —Se for mesmo o veneno que pensei, é fatal se não for combatido a tempo. — Colocou em uma seringa, rapidamente.

Estava quase lá, quase no lugar desejado. Será que ela iria agüentar mais um pouco? Acelerou mais e entrou na caverna por meio da cachoeira de água cristalina. O mordomo e os quatro adolescentes se assustaram com tamanha entrada teatral, o carro parou aos poucos e suas portas foram abertas para cima, de onde saiu Batman segurando Kory, que estava delirando, em seus braços e enrolada em sua capa. A levou até a maca improvisada e a deitou ali.

—Star! — gritou o menino prodígio, tentando chegar perto de sua namorada, mas foi barrado pelo alto homem.

—Alfred, dê-me logo o antídoto, antes que seja tarde demais! — disse, recebendo a seringa em suas mãos. Pegou o braço direito da menina levemente e injetou o líquido até o fim.

A garota o olhou profundamente e acabou desmaiando logo em seguida.

—Ela vai ficar bem. — suspirou aliviado por fim o herói e tirou a máscara de morcego, revelando ser Bruce Wayne.

—Como ela foi atacada? — perguntou uma moça de cabelos azulados.

—Dois homens a seguiram depois que saiu do trem, eu a vi correndo. Um deles injetou a toxina em seu corpo, ela lutou bastante, conseguiu nocautear um. —explicou o milionário a olhando com admiração. — Ela é bem forte... Mas o outro conseguiu ser mais rápido, ainda bem que Fox preparou com reserva. — referiu-se ao antitóxico. — Me lembre de agradecê-lo, Alfred.

—Pode deixar, patrão Bruce. — olhou a menina. — Vai deixá-la em seu quarto?

—Não, tenho uma ideia melhor. — virou para os Titãs. — É melhor irem dormir, foi um dia longo. — disse, lembrando que os jovens detiveram um ladrão que roubava um banco no centro da cidade. — Eu fico de olho nela.

—Mas eu sou o namorado dela. — insistiu o menino prodígio, sentindo-se ofendido com o descaso.

—Não pense que eu não ouvi a briga que vocês tiveram, ela não teria saído se você não tivesse começado. Você realmente não a merece... E agora quer cuidar dela? Acho melhor você cuidar do seu trabalho, não é só nisso que pensa ultimamente? — o playboy da cidade o reprovou enfurecido. — Agora vá.

—Mas...

—Eu já disse para ir embora, _Dick_. — falou pela última vez e não queria ouvir resposta alguma.

Sentiu o garoto suspirar nervoso e ir embora pisando forte. Voltou sua mirada para a pequena, frágil e ao mesmo tempo, forte menina extraterrestre. Por um minuto sentiu algo dentro de si, talvez um sentimento que estivesse nascendo e florescendo, algo harmonioso e belo; quem sabe não seria aquilo que tanto procurou desde que perdeu seus pais ainda criança?

* * *

_Uma criança corria para dentro de um grande salão de festas, luxuoso e bem espaçoso. Estava sorrindo largamente, segurando uma bonequinha. Era uma linda menina de cabelos compridos, viu duas pessoas virando seu olhar para ela._

—_Mamãe! — ela gritou e alcançou a mulher, que estava sentada em um trono vermelho. _

_A figura feminina a pegou no colo e a abraçou fortemente. Era muito parecida com sua mãe, até seus olhos, seria tão bonita quanto ela quando crescesse._

—_O que minha princesinha quer? — perguntou seu pai com ternura, acariciando seu rosto._

—_Eu só vim perguntar uma coisa. — começou com sua voz infantil. _

—_E o que seria? — a mulher estava curiosa._

—_Minha irmã falou que nosso planeta entrará em guerra. — seus olhos se escureceram um pouco. — É verdade?_

_Mãe e pai se entreolharam, a irmã mais velha da menina era muito esperta, apesar de nascer incapaz de governar o reino, sabia bem o que estava ocorrendo._

—_Ela só queria te assustar. — o homem falou e a pegou da figura materna. — Somos pacíficos, minha princesinha. Guerra vai contra nossos princípios. _

—_Que bom. — irradiou alegria. —Estava preocupada com todas as crianças que moram aqui, se tiver luta, as mamães e os papais delas podem não voltar pra casa. Isso é triste. — pensou um pouco como se fosse adulta. — Que bom que não vai acontecer. — sorriu._

—_Compaixão é uma virtude muito maravilhosa, minha filha. — seu pai falou com orgulho. — Só com ela as pessoas podem mudar o meio em que vivem e trazer paz e harmonia._

—_Isso mesmo. — a mulher disse, o que fez a criança a olhar e pegou as mãos pequeninas de sua primogênita e começou uma música para adormecê-la._

_**There's a hero, if you look inside your heart.**_

_**You don't have to be afraid of what you are.**_

_Cantou até sua filha adormecer lentamente e calmamente. Preocupou-se, as ameaças de guerra estavam cada vez mais freqüentes, será que entrariam nessa luta?_

—_Você sempre terá a mim e a seu pai, minha querida criança. De uma forma ou de outra, sempre estaremos perto de você._

_Apenas alguns anos foram necessários para o alerta de ataque de outra nação, a guerra havia começado._

* * *

Por um momento, ouviu as vozes de seus pais, sentiu o toque suave e o cheiro do perfume doce de sua mãe. Foi real, tinha que admitir.

Uma adolescente remexeu-se um pouco, acabou abrindo seus olhos e os ajustou aos raios do Sol que vinham diretamente. Olhou ao redor, estava na parte exterior da mansão.

—Ouvi dizer também que os tamaranianos usam a luz do Sol para recompor suas energias. — Bruce disse, sentado em uma cadeira que não parecia ser nada confortável.

—O que houve comigo? — virou para olhá-lo.

—Aquele homem que lhe perseguiu injetou uma toxina que causa pesadelos terríveis. Por sorte, tínhamos o antídoto. Agora penso que está totalmente curada. — explicou.

—Sr. Wayne, você ficou esse tempo todo me olhando dormir? — perguntou, receosa.

—Em primeiro lugar, pode me chamar de Bruce. — levantou-se e foi até ela. — E sim, eu fiquei. Para me certificar que ficaria bem. — pegou-lhe as mãos quentes.

Viu algo no olhar daquele homem que não tinha visto antes, era um brilho a mais que realçava seus olhos, havia algo também na voz dele. Estava tão macia e carinhosa. Por que ele tinha mudado?

—Uma vez me disseram que damos pouco valor às pessoas que amamos e só quando as perdemos notamos. Isso é verdade. — deu um longo e cansado suspiro ao lembrar-se de todos que perdeu. — Mas, Kory... — levantou a cabeça e a olhou com intensidade. — Eu não quero **te** perder. — ela surpreendeu-se. — Desde que eu te vi e comecei a te conhecer melhor, meu coração começou a ficar mais agitado e minha respiração acelerada.

—Bruce... — murmurou com seus olhos marejados, olhando-o.

—Eu te amo, Kory. Eu sei que posso parecer apressado, mas eu preciso lhe dizer. Tudo bem se você não me amar de volta, eu sei que você já ama o Dick, mas... — seus lábios foram selados com dois dedos da menina.

—Eu _amava_ o Dick, mas ele anda muito frio comigo. Essa não é a primeira vez que ele faz isso... Eu estou cansada disso. — tirou suas mãos dele. — Eu quero tentar com alguém que realmente me ame... Você está me dizendo isso com sinceridade? — atreveu-se a perguntar.

—Claro. Eu nunca falei tão sério em minha vida. — a garota sorriu e o abraçou.

—Eu preciso de um tempo para aprender a te amar e curar as feridas do meu coração. — ela disse.

—Eu entendo, e eu lhe ajudarei o máximo que puder. — colocou sua mão no rosto dela, ficou admirando sua beleza interior e exterior por um instante e começou a aproximar-se de seus lábios volumosos.

Um beijo gentil. Três palavras. Dois futuros amantes. Um telespectador.

* * *

**Oi gente :D**

Estou adorando escrever essa fanfic xD Nem preciso dizer que adoroooooo Batman.

Eu acho legal misturar Batman e Teen Titans, porque afinal, seus mundos não são separados e sim muito ligados.

O que vocês acharam desse romance que está nascendo entre Starfire e Bruce? Pode acreditar que vai ficar bem interessante nos próximos capítulos. E não, não vou contar com quem nossa tamaraniana vai ficar xD

Procurei me basear mais na série de TV (sabe aquela dos anos 60 e poucos? Pois é. Eu amo! ahauhs), no filme Batman Begins (que eu tenho em DVD *-*) e em sua continuação: The Dark Knight (Christian Bale *baba*). Será que alguém poderia me explicar se a Rachel do filme existe nas comics? Porque eu realmente não achei o.o

Muitas coisas acontecerão, muita aventura, emoção, etc xD

Fiquem ligados nos alertas dos capítulos! Deixem reviews e me digam se ficou muito confuso, se gostaram, deixe sua opinião mesmo ;)

Ah e a música usado foi: Hero - Mariah Carey. Eu achei que a letra combina um pouco com a situação.

P.S. Acho que vou reescrever o primeiro e o segundo capitulo, só para melhorar a visualização e explicar melhor tudo, o que vocês acham?

**Kisses,**

**Bela Waterfall**


End file.
